Speak No Evil
by Yuna Rey
Summary: 0 TSR was the year Darth Sidious and Darth Vader revived the Sith and began a Galactic Civil War against the Jedi Order led by Yoda with Mace Windu as his second in command. 1 year later the Force gained a voice and yelled a name through all corners of the galaxy: Ahsoka Tano. Soon it became a race to find the one who could either save them all or destroy the Light completely. AU.


**This has been sitting in my Writing folder for a while and after finding my journal full of notes for it, I decided to post it up. I hope you all enjoy it and please do review! They tell me if I should continue this or not (even tho I already have this planned out start to finish).**

* * *

 ** _the light_**

0 TSR―The Sith Resurrection―was a year unexpected yet inevitable. Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, knew the Clone War was a disguise for something far worse than the secession of the Republic's once loyal constituents. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was a diversion that served its purpose by bringing the Jedi out of the Temple and into a full scale Galactic Civil War. The Sith used the Jedi's value of peacekeeping against them in order to try and wipe the Order out.

Yoda berated himself every day and every night. On Geonosis he should have known that the Sith were behind the imbalance of the Force. Darth Sidious (former Chancellor of the Republic, now known traitor) and Darth Tyranus (once Dooku, former Padawan to Thame Cerulian and Jedi Knight) spread the ways of the Dark right underneath his nose and he hadn't realized until it was too late.

Because of his failure, they lost Anakin Skywalker. The _Chosen_ One. He was a slave along with his mother belonging to Watto, a junk dealer on Tatooine. Anakin was conceived by midichlorians and was a vessel of pure Force power. It was said that he would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force.

No one expected that he would _join_ them at the tender age of nine years old.

The Jedi's inability to find Anakin in time led to him being discovered by Darth Sidious. Suspicious Sith activity led Qui-Gon along with his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to Tatooine. They could only stand in despair as they looked at the grieving Shmi Skywalker, who sported a bloody wound where her left eye would be. Darth Maul had taken away her son and there was nothing she could have done to save him.

"Anakin, no longer. Bathed in darkness, Darth Vader is." Yoda spoke solemnly as he looked at his Council. They were all back in Coruscant at the High Council Chamber, discussing the future of the Clone War.

Darth Vader made himself known on the Battle of Kamino. Along with Asajj Ventress and General Grievous, the Separatists attempted to capture the planet and eliminate the cloning facilities in Tipoca City. Although in the end they failed, Darth Vader's appearance shook the Republic at its core. Obi-Wan reported with confidence that it was in fact Anakin Skywalker beneath the black mask.

"So what do we do?" Mace Windu, Yoda's second in command, wore an expression of calmness despite the unease within his eyes. Only in his early forties, he proved himself to be Yoda's equal and one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy.

"There is still light in him." Obi-Wan spoke up and was met with confused stares. He had been promoted to Jedi Knight at the start of the Clone War and twenty five years old. The shadow of a beard showed on his face and many wondered if he would come to look like Qui-Gon. "This is the first time we've seen him yet the war has been going on for almost a Standard year now. Anakin has been in Darth Sidious's possession for more than a decade. Why send him to the battlefield now? Dooku, Maul, even Ventress, are known Sith and have been participating in the war since the beginning."

Qui-Gon hummed softly as he stroked his beard. "Although he is officially a Sith, the Light may still call to him. According to his mother, he idolized the Jedi."

"Darth Vader, he may be now," Yoda clasped his hands on his cane, the tension in his face easing away. "Chosen One he is forever."

"If we bring back Anakin to the side of the Light, we can end this war and the Sith's reign." Plo Koon, a Kel Dor Jedi Master, nodded his head once as he spoke. "That is our main priority."

The Masters in attendance murmured in agreement. Obi-Wan shared a small smile with Qui-Gon, who proudly beamed at him before returning his attention to the others. The two wanted nothing more than to tell Shmi that they have gotten her son back.

"We must not let Sidious know that our goal has been changed." Kit Fisto said solemnly as folded his hands in his lap. "If he does, Anakin will grow farther out of our reach."

"Will this stay within the Chamber or should we tell Chancellor Amidala?" Shaak Ti's question brought a hush among the members. Her black eyes studied Yoda as he sat up straighter.

Chancellor Amidala once Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was the Jedi's most trusted ally. Despite only being twenty eight, she was elected by the Senate to be the next Head of State after Palpatine's defection. At first she almost refused the position but thanks to Obi-Wan's persuasion, she accepted it and began her first term more than one Standard year ago. Needless to say, she proved her worth and kept the relationship between the Senate and the Jedi strong. She was also a hope the people of the galaxy needed.

Yoda closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Shall know, only the Jedi."

 ** _the gray_**

Ahsoka Tano was known for talking in fragments. It meant she didn't trust you or like you. But when she did speak fully, she spoke beautifully and confidently. Those who crossed paths with her always remembered her name even if they hadn't seen her for years afterwards. It was the type of thing about her that made people believe the Togruta was a witch of some sort.

Obviously she wasn't. It was Ahsoka's ability to speak that kept her alive and strong. Of course her small knife and blaster pistol helped too.

She was seven when she was taken from the streets of Shili and sold as a slave to Watto in order to replace a little boy that was stolen from him. There she had met Shmi Skywalker and told the woman that she was to be her new mother. It was an understatement to say that Shmi was rather shocked by the little Togruta's bluntness. But Shmi took the role up almost immediately and she hadn't regretted it. It definitely helped her cope with Anakin's kidnapping.

"Ahsoka, can you check on vaporators thirteen and seventeen for me?" Shmi Skywalker's scarred face poked out from the entrance of their homestead.

Ahsoka managed to buy their freedom from Watto after winning the Boonta Eve Classic when she was twelve years old. With the rest of their prize money, they decided to stay on Tatooine and own a moisture farm on the Great Chott salt flat. It was a farm that was originally owned by the Lars family but they had been killed by Tusken Raiders.

"Isn't that Threepio's job?" Ahsoka looked up from her blaster pistol she made herself from various parts she bought from the market, which she was cleaning with a brown rag. Even though she was twenty years old, she was still as lazy as she was back then. Threepio appreciated her laziness as much as her mother.

Shmi shook her head, "he's helping me to try and fix the astromech droid you bought from the Jawa. I just want to make sure those two aren't malfunctioning anymore."

Ahsoka had no idea why Shmi needed a protocol droid to _fix_ another droid. But she would not comment. Mother knew best.

"I am still heavily regretting the two truguts I gave for him. That R2 unit better be able to do flips and spins once Threepio manages to find out what's wrong with him." Ahsoka snorted and holstered her pistol. "But alright, I'll go check on the vaporators."

Shmi's smile, which was brighter than both of Tatooine's suns, was the last thing Ahsoka saw before she disappeared back into the homestead. The Togruta mumbled softly as she began her trek to the nearest moisture vaporator which was northeast of the homestead. It didn't require her X-34 landspeeder (which was mostly used to get to Anchorhead) and she readjusted her poncho to protect her bare arms from the cruel suns rays. She took her binoculars out of her satchel and made sure all the other vaporators were in order before she walked up to vaporator thirteen.

"Atta girl, no leaks." Ahsoka smiled as she gently patted the lower part of the chiller bars. "Try not to work too hard, Thirteen."

Thirteen's response was a small set of beeps and Ahsoka inclined her head. She didn't necessarily need the droid patch-in unit to translate. A thank you was not required since she didn't do anything but Ahsoka said 'you're welcome' regardless.

On her way to Seventeen, her long lekku pick up something moving not too far from the farm. Forgetting about her job, she immediately turned back around and headed straight back to Shmi. She really didn't like the thought of Threepio being her mother's only protection.

"Mom!" Ahsoka entered the homestead and ran down the stairs to reach the garage. "Mom!"

"'Soka, look! We fixed him!" Shmi grinned as her adoptive daughter ran in. She gestured to the R2 unit standing at her side with Threepio standing at his right. "Meet Artooie."

Ahsoka almost tripped into the workbench, "I'm sorry, Artooie?"

"I thought it was cute." Shmi blushed and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "He likes it."

R2 beeped happily and Shmi shot the droid a grateful smile. His body seemed to be cleaned up but he wasn't as shiny as Threepio.

"I vote that we get rid of him immediately." Threepio's voice was full of bitterness.

Shmi hushed him and lightly slapped his golden shoulder, "you called him junk. How did you expect not to be called a—"

Ahsoka remembered why she came here.

"Look, as much as I'd wish to watch someone make Threepio angry as much as I do, we have a problem." Ahsoka placed her hand on Shmi's arm and led her out of the garage. "I can sense something coming and fast."

Shmi frowned and grabbed Ahsoka's hand off her arm and squeezed it slightly, "I thought we strictly promised no use of the F—"

"No, no. Mother, my lekku sensed it." Ahsoka reassured her and pointed in the direction of Anchorhead. "I don't think they're Raiders and they're definitely on speeders."

Shmi pursed her lips and looked back at the entrance of their homestead, "protocol No-One-Home?" a small grin replaced her look of caution. She let go of Ahsoka's hand and went back to get R2 and Threepio.

'Oh, this is gonna be great." Ahsoka shook with excitement and allowed herself a small dance before clearing her throat and following after Shmi.

"How far away are they?" Shmi asked once Ahsoka came into the garage. She grabbed a gray, ripped sheet off the wall and placed it on the workbench.

"We have less than ten minutes to make this place look abandoned." Ahsoka patted Threepio on the back as she kicked over cans and toolboxes.

"Oh, I do hate protocol No-One-Home." Threepio bowed and shook his head. "I always need a very long wash to remove all the sand off my body to bring back the color."

Artooie beeped several times, wondering what they meant by the protocol. However no one answered the R2 unit and he spun his head in annoyance.

"I have the bedrooms, you get the kitchen and family dining room." Shmi instructed as they headed into the courtyard.

Ahsoka saluted playfully, "roger, roger."

Within eight minutes and twenty five seconds, Ahsoka and Shmi managed to make the place look barren enough. Ahsoka turned off the cooling system and the electricity within the dome while Shmi grabbed handfuls of sand to rub on the droids.

Ahsoka smiled at their handiwork and rubbed her hands together, "I think we did a good job for eight minutes."

Shmi nodded in agreement and then looked out the door of the dome. "I can hear the roar of their speeders, we have to hide immediately."

"Quick, everyone to the storage room." Ahsoka picked up Threepio with ease and motioned for the other two to follow her.

Threepio did his best impression of a sigh. "I hate it when you carry me."

R2 beeped enthusiastically as he rolled behind Shmi.

"Be quiet you!"

 ** _the dark_**

Darth Vader stood in front of a mirror, maskless. He removed his left glove and began to trace his face, memorizing every curve and dip. This was the rare times he ever looked at it because he believed that by seeing his human face, Anakin would return and he did not want that. But Sidious said he looked just like his mother.

That was the only way he could remember her.

"Sir," battle droid B1-576 entered his room. "The droids have returned. They say the place was deserted and looked to be abandon for a while."

576 immediately left the room walking backwards once Darth Vader slammed his lightsaber into the mirror.

"So it is true." He said softly as he stared at the shattered pieces on the ground. "The Jedi have killed my mother."

His right hand clenched at his side as the rage swirled within his chest. The Jedi had decided their fate by taking his mother from him. They would all die by his blade.

Slowly and painfully.


End file.
